1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to defoamer emulsion compositions for use in textile dyeing operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Defoamers used in textile dyeing must be efficient at reducing foam in aqueous media in dyebaths having high electrolyte concentrations. Most commercial defoamers used in textile dyeing operations are silicone-based materials which suffer from the disadvantage that some of the defoamer material adheres to the fibers being dyed resulting in non-uniform dye application. In addition, silicone-based defoamers are not stable in aqueous media having elevated electrolyte concentrations such as dyebaths containing about 120 g/L of Glauber's Salt.
The defoamers according to the invention do not suffer from the above disadvantages because they do not contain silicone and, hence, do not adhere to the fibers being dyed resulting in non-uniform dye application. The defoamers according to the invention are also stable in aqueous media having elevated electrolyte concentrations.